Joanne the Hunting Beauty
by Gypsy-Bard23
Summary: (( Before you read this, I will start off with Belle and the Prince walking through town when they suddenly meet the lovely huntress Joanne, in a rather humorous way. Disclaimer, I know the beast's name isn't really Adam, just go along with it, besides he needs a name anyway. Also I do not own these characters from Beauty and The Beast they belong to Disney not me. ))
1. Chapter 1

**(( Before you read this, I will start off with Belle and the Prince explaining about the whole 'beast' story. After that, they then walking through town when they suddenly meet the lovely huntress Joanne, in a rather humorous way. Disclaimer, I know the beast's name isn't really Adam, just go along with it, besides he needs a name anyway. Also I do not own these characters from Beauty and The Beast they belong to Disney not me. Anyway, please read and enjoy! ))**

It had been at least two weeks since the spell of Prince Adam who was formally a beast has been broken once he learned how to love. Now since then, Prince Adam and his love Belle were planning on a having a wedding, but while the wedding is at hold for a while they just want to spend time together after some struggles they had. Both Adam and Belle decided to walk through the village even though it's been a very long time since the prince has ever step foot into the village, he was both nervous yet glad that he gets to spend time with the love and beauty of his life. Plus, this is the day where Adam will give a speech where he will explain his story of how and why he was originally a beast, and maybe also explain the death of Gaston.

"Belle, I have to be honest with you, it has been awhile since I've even seen the village. And also I'm worried that the people here will still see me as a beast even after I explain my story." The prince told Belle in a anxious and low tone of voice along with a rather sad and worried look on his face, he wanted to cleared up his story yet he was more than nervous on how everyone will react.

Belle tried to tranquil him "Don't worry, I'm sure the people in town will think that you're a great human being as I do after you clearly explain the whole 'beast' thing. Just keep your head up! Besides, you're the prince of this land! They have to listen to you, plus what can they do to you and me huh?"

Adam thought that she has a good point, after all, he _is _the prince after all what _can_ the people in town do to him and her?

"You're right Belle, I'm sorry if I look or sound like a worry wart right now…" He chuckles nervously while scratching the back of his neck

"No you don't Adam! I know we'll be fine once they understand!" Belle said joyfully as she hugs his arm while they are about to walk through the tiny quiet village.

As they were walking around town, the people were a bit shocked that Belle is with someone besides Gaston! However they take a long look and see how incredibly handsome the prince was, even more handsome than Gaston! In fact the three blonde maidens who once swooned over Gaston would now swoon over Adam! This made the prince a bit uncomfortable in how they looked at him and Belle in a bizarre way but as usual, Belle could care less thus making him feel better inside and continued walking with his love.

Adam soon stopped in the middle and announced, "Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. I know it has been two weeks since the incident with the beast. And I know you're all shocked to see Belle for the same reason. But the truth must come out of me sooner or later. Before I begin, I am sure you have many questions about where Belle has been since the event, and what happened to the mysterious Beast in the castle. The truth is... I was that Beast! I was under a magic spell by an Enchantress when she saw no love in my heart after I mistreated her, that could only be broken by true love. Belle was able to see the man under the Beast, and her love set me free. Now I am your prince again."

The villagers were now very puzzled after hearing his side of the story and thought that he's as odd and crazy as Maurice and Belle!

Adam can recognize that from looking at their expressions and hearing some whispered comments saying, "He's crazy..! He couldn't have be the beast...!"

He then persuaded the gossiping crowd, "I know I sound like a lunatic explaining my story. But I assure you, it is the truth. I mean how else did the beast even exist? How else would my castle change from its original dark atmosphere to its now gleaming bright ivory state? How else would Belle proved my existence with the enchanted mirror I lend to her that was from the enchantress herself? How else would you explain the walking and talking objects that attacked some of the men in this here village?"

Once the people have heard that clearly they soon realized that the prince had a very good point after clearing up the second half of his explanation. But only once question came into their minds and one of them shouted to the prince, "What about Gaston? What has happened to him?"

The prince was thinking deeply of the explanation for that when Belle now explained, "Gaston unfortunately saw the Beast only as an animal to be hunted. He tried to fight him, and in doing so, lost his balance and fell to his death from the castle tower. It was a tragic accident."

Now everyone in the village completely understand the full story of what happened, although some still don't believe him but since he's the prince of the land they can't do or say anything about it.

One of them said, "Well at least we don't have to worry about it anymore! And, you are more than welcome here, you as well Belle!"

Adam smiled at the crowd, "Thank you very much for your kindness and understanding, and yes you don't have to worry about any beast or any sort of magic what so ever!"

He then also announced, "There will also be a wedding for me and the rose of my life and bride to be, Belle."

Everyone gasped for a second, then cheered with glee

Adam also added, "Any friends of Belle can attend to the wedding!"

"When is it?" One of the town's people asked

Adam scratched the back of his head since he honestly didn't know when, "Well we're not sure at the moment, we didn't quite decide on the specific date yet. But when do, we will let you all know as soon as we decide! But right now we just like to stroll around the village and get some fresh air after me being sealed inside my castle for a long time! Carry on with what you're all doing then! Sorry if I interrupted any sort of business or anything similar."

The crowd nodded and continued on doing what they were doing as Adam and Belle started walking around the tiny now very welcoming village.

While strolling through town Belle went to the bookshop to pick out a book there, even though her fiancé has a myriad of books back in the castle, she honestly just wanted to feel home again and see her kind old librarian friend who was always happy to see her, which gave Adam a soft smile. Then he decided to walk towards the bakery to pick up a loaf of bread for breakfast when he then heard what sounded like a woman yelling from quite a long distance. The yelling got louder and closer, after he saw a raccoon run pass him with what appears to be a chicken leg clenched in the little masked vermin's teeth. After it scattered passed him, he sees a woman holding a rifle in her hands while running after the raccoon like how a wolf would chase after a doe.

The woman looked like the same age as Belle, she was wearing a while long sleeve undershirt with a green vest wrapped over it, she also wore black tights, and long length brown leather boots. She even had a sack of arrows along with her bow strapped to her back. She has almost the same beauty as Belle, only she had darker brown hair with one pointed bang across her face, leaf green eyes, and slightly tanner skin, almost like a fawn color.

"COME BACK HERE YOU OVERGROWN MASKED RODENT! THAT'S MY CHICKEN YOUR MOUNCHING ON!" The woman yelled and cursed at the raccoon with her being completely oblivious that she was running through a quiet descent village, but even if she knew she could care less since she won't stop for anything until she accomplishes her goal.

Adam got a bit alarmed then worried as the woman was running towards Belle who is walking out of the bookshop with a book against her face as she was walking not knowing what's in front of her.

As the woman was about to run and topple poor charging dame, and holding her tight in the safety of his strong arms when he yelled at the rifle wielding woman.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOUNG LADY!" he yelled at the woman.

The woman heard him then stopped after she saw the raccoon scatter under a tiny hole underneath someone's house which made her growl in frustration then she turned her head toward Adam who looked really mad but she walked towards him wanted to apologize after she realized that she almost crashed towards Belle.

When she finally got within three feet of them she inhaled and looked down saying, "I deeply apologize for my up heated behavior monsieur et mademoiselle…"

Adam cooled himself down then lets go of Belle who also calmed down after her shocking encounter.

"Apology accepted. And may I ask for your name young lady?" he asked politely wanting to introduce him and Belle to her.

"I'm Joanne sir. And may I ask for your names as well?" she asked him since she didn't know that Adam was the prince of the land.

"I am Prince Adam, and this is my fiancé and love of my life, Belle." Belle greeted Joanne with a proper curtsey with a warm little smile after Adam introduced themselves

"Bonjour Joanne, it is rather random pleasure meeting you." She said with a little giggle.

"Like wise Belle, and again I'm sorry about almost crashing into you, it's just that that little masked fiend stole my breakfast while I was just strolling through the woods minding my own business when it just jumped from a tree and snatched it out of my bare hands! Oh my that loud wasn't it?" she asked with her face that's blush with embarrassment after explaining her raccoon story out loud.

"No worries, we understand. Just please try to calm yourself and watch where you're running, besides you can get something else to eat right?" Adam advises her to do next time.

"I promise your highness…" She tells him with her still being slightly embarrassed but then tries to forget the whole thing.

Then suddenly Belle asks, "Are you new here miss? I've never seen your face around here before."

Joanne replied "Oh yes, I live in a cottage somewhere in the woods, it's kind of a long walk from here, I'd say like a few yards or so. I use to travel around different places with my family but I now live with my grandmother alone in the cottage for a year now."

Adam wondered then asked "If you've lived around here for a year, then how come you never crossed here?"

Joanne simply replied "I only stay in the woods where there's fresh animals to hunt and eat along with a garden and chicken coop I built, also for food."

Both Adam and Belle understood with a nod

"We see." Said Adam

Belle kindly asked the young huntress, "Since you're new here, would you like to have a tour Joanne?"

Joanne smiled and nodded with agreement "I'd love to mademoiselle and your highness!"

Belle smiled at her new friend "Please do call us Adam and Belle!" she suggested

Joanne blushed again "S-sure thing, Adam and Belle!"

And so Belle, along with Adam, generously gave Joanne a tour through town as a sign that Joanne has now made two friends.

**(( If I made any spelling or grammar error what so ever, please kindly inform me. And again, I do not own any of the Beauty and The Beast characters, they are owned by Disney not me. Except Joanne, I own her. Since she is my OC, u3u ))**


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later when Belle gave her new friend Joanne a full tour around the tiny village, Adam decided to invite her over for dinner so that he and Belle can get to know her better. However, he actually wanted Belle to be happy that she finally made a friend that's a girl she can talk to since Joanne's a very good listener.

After some thinking and a tour around town Adam asks her, "Joanne, would you like join us for dinner tonight at the castle? I mean, if you are going to stay here for a while Belle and me would like to give you some of our castle's good service and hospitality! Doesn't that sound good Belle?"

Belle smiled and nodded with agreement,

"Oh that sounds absolutely wonderful! Would you like to come Joanne?" she asked Joanne all hopeful and jumpy that Adam finds so adorable.

"Dinner?" Joanne scratched the back of her head nervously

"I'd love to, really! That is a very generous offer your highness! But, unfortunately I can't. The thing is, I can't leave me grandmother alone back at the cottage for too long, she's sick, plus I need to take care of my dog Ray as well…" she explained hoping that they would understand her situation.

Adam nodded slowly "I see. Well we understand your situation. But perhaps some other time?" he again asked her hoping she would accept.

"We'll see!" Joanne said giving them with some sort of chance that she will join next time.

Belle wanted to change the subject by asking Joanne a question relating to hunting, "By the way Joanne, what's it like hunting out there by yourself?"

Joanne quickly blinked her eyes two times after hearing the sudden question.

"Well, it gives you a rush of energy! Especially chasing the animal itself! Whoa! It just levels me up! Kind of like how a wolf that won't stop at nothing until he reaches to his fresh kill! But it's not just the hunting that makes it exciting for me, I also love to adventure, travel to new places, try new foods, learn different languages, meet new people!"

Belle's eyes shined with fascination at Joanne's answer to her question especially since she also loves the sense of adventure but less on the hunting since she's not really the meat eating type, or killing type for that matter. "That sounds amazing! Oh life on the open! I've always picture it! As for hunting, well that's not really my style. But I knew someone who loved to hunt!"

Joanne tilted her head a little to the side, raised one eyebrow and wondered "Oh and who might that be?"

"Oh his name was-" just as she was about to say his name they all, including almost everyone in the tiny village, heard a yell from a distance.

Adam thought _'Oh no not another one…'_ he sighed to himself thinking that it might be another hunter like Joanne chasing after some critter.

But when he squinted his eyes to get a better look to where the yelling was coming from, his eyes widen in sheer horror. He couldn't believe it both eyes and ears. It was _Gaston! _But how? The last time he and Belle have even encountered him was when he stabbed Adam while he was still a beast, and then fell to his death! How on Earth could he have survived such a fall? What if he did die but he made a deal with Beelzebub and was brought to life? The questions are endless!

"BEAST! WHERE IS HE?" Gaston yelled in demand.

Gaston looked the almost same. Only his clothes looked a bit damp, with a few scratches, cuts, and muck stains and his hair all loose and rugged while his bare skin is full of cuts and bruises as if he were attacked by a pack of wolves.

He was steaming with full rage as if he wanted to murder any one that's in his way while he's stomping through the hard stone street through town searching for the beast, the prince guessed that he already checked the castle but got thrown out by the guards of the castle and then checked the woods, now all there is to check is the village itself.

Almost everyone in town had their eyes widen and shocked as if they saw an army of ghosts' ready feed on their poor souls. LeFou was just as surprised as everyone when he spat out his beer the second he saw his old companion again after two long agonizing weeks since his 'death.'

LeFou ran to his badly conditioned friend, "G-Gaston! Y-you alive! But how can that be? From what I've heard from Belle, you fell to your death! Also, are you okay? You look like you got attacked by a 500 pound grizzly!"

He stuttered with anxiety as if he were about to have a heart attack right in front of him.

"Hahaha! Of course I'm fine LeFou you shaking primate! I just fell into a deep river that drifted me away somewhere, I hauled myself through the raging waters to shore, then I traveled through a deep forest, feed myself with only wolf meat, and well here I am now! Now if you need me I'll continue searching for the beast!" Gaston was about to walk away then LeFou stopped him.

"Wait, Gaston! There's something you must know! The Beast that you fought - it was really Prince Adam all along! He was under a magic spell that turned him into a Beast!" he told him as he was pointing to where Adam, Belle, and Joanne were.

Gaston scoffed, "What? That's crazy! You mean that pansy man with Belle is a prince who was before a beast? LeFou don't make me laugh!"

Adam overheard his and leaves Belle with Joanne for protection and walks towards Gaston then stands behind him and growled under his breath, "It's the truth. I WAS the Beast you tried to kill. Which means that you tried to murder the royal monarch of this province - an act of treason punishable by death."

Gaston turned around slowly after hearing Adam's intimidatingly tall shadow and deep voice and gulped a little then looked up at him seeing that even though Adam's not a beast anymore he still has his tall stature.

Gaston sucked it up and glared up at the prince as he noticed how incredibly handsome, big and strong looking he was, he might even be more bulk and gorgeous than him. But he shook his mind off of that as he told himself, _'Pff! No one's as handsome as Gaston!'_

Joanne stood next to them and wondered to herself, _'Who is this jasper clown?'_ she whispered to Belle while both Adam and Gaston were having a star down,

"Belle, who's he?" Belle cautiously whispered back to her

"That's Gaston LeGume, let's just say he forced me to marry him and almost killed Adam, then slipped and he fell to his death. But it looks like he survived somehow…" Joanne nodded then turned her head back at the two men glaring at one another.

Gaston then attempted to tell the prince off "Ha! I'm not scared of you BEAST! I, Gaston, The town hero and the world's greatest hunter-"

Before he could finish his statement Joanne started to laugh her heart out after hearing him babble about being the world's greatest hunter with her praising "YOU? A dirty poacher the world's _greatest_ hunter? Hahahaaaa! Don't make me cry to my knees now!"

Gaston turned to where the laughing dame was, whom he noticed her rifle along with her sack of arrows and bow strapped to her back as he soon analyzed that she too was a hunter and growled at her after she had insulted him "You dare laugh at Gaston? See here you berserk dame, I'm not going to stand and let your praising get in the way of me trying to seek my revenge and-" as soon as he was about to say something else Adam use his great beastly strength that he managed to still keep as a human and kicked Gaston to the hard stoned ground.

Gaston grunted in slight pain from the fall and thought _'Ha! A slight kick won't stop me!'_ he looked up with his cocky smirk

"Just wait till I-"

Joanne interrupted him again by pointing her rifle towards his nose and warned him "I would shut up if I were you."

Gaston gulped and felt a little intimidated by the fierce little lady but he worked up the erg to cautiously pull her rifle down and away from his gorgeous yet fragile face, then gently stood up himself up and glanced at the huntress and noticed how incredibly beautiful she was, she shares the same beauty that Belle has. But, her tied hair was as dark brown at the bark of oak trees, her eyes were as green and glistening as fresh spring leaves, and her skin was a light fawn color.

My Lord she was quite beautiful, but that won't change the fact the she's trying to prove to him that she's the bigger person which made Gaston irritated yet laughing a bit,

"Hahaha! Please, a little woman like you taking a big strong, and handsome, man like me down? Don't make ME laugh!"

Joanne smirked and responded, "How ironic, I was just going to say the same thing to you madam."

The town included Adam giggled as Gaston then said, "Well **WOMEN **shouldn't hunt like a **MAN!**"

Joanne now got annoyed of him and told him "Well **MEN** shouldn't wear tights, or tie their hair into a cute bow like a **WOMAN!**"

The whole town soon gasped with everyone gossiping around about Joanne which made her a bit agitated,

"What a crude woman!" said the two old women.

"How could she talk to a man like that?" said the hat maker.

"How UNLADY-LIKE!" Said the baker and his wife.

"Is she even a lady?" Said one of the blonde Bimbettes.

LeFou then came at the scene to defend his dear friend by yelling at Joanne,

"Hey you do NOT talk to the world's greatest hunter that way you unlady-like **BRUTE!**"

Joanne who, like everyone else, is ten times taller than LeFou and pointed her rifle at his big nose and threats both him and Gaston with a rather scarce glare with a deep tone of voice,

"LeGume, tell your pet ape that he better watch what he says before _someone_ decides to mount his head on top of my fire place…"

LeFou starts to shake in horrific fear _'This woman is going to **KILL US!**'_ he thought to himself and apologized to the freighting huntress,

"I-I'm so sorry miss! I won't say anything else! C-come on Gaston let's get out of here!" LeFou advised him to do.

Gaston scoffed at her little threat, yet he sensed a bit of intimidation but he also felt aroused by it and thought to himself with a smirk on his face _'What a woman.' _He lifted LeFou up by the collar of his jacket,

"Alright LeFou let's just go to the bar! I haven't had a good beer in weeks!"

While they were walking away Gaston turned his head to Joanne one last time telling her.

"We'll settle this tomorrow." He winked at her and left to the bar with LeFou who was still shaking a bit from Joanne's threat.

Joanne made a disgusted expression and told Belle,

"He makes me want to vomit inside."

Belle nodded with agreement as Adam told her, "You and me both my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Gaston and LeFou were at the bar that night after their 'friendly' encounter with Joanne, to mainly celebrate Gaston's return with an overabundance of beer.

LeFou, who was almost as drunk as a skunk after chugging three mugs of beer, notices Gaston sitting and moping like a grumpy old man on his bearskin chair turned to the front of the fireplace.

With his fist propping his chin and elbow resting on the handle of the chair, while the fingers of his other hand were impatiently tapping on the edge of the other handle as if he's expecting someone to entertain him.

LeFou places his fourth mug of beer down on the counter of his table and while still a little tipsy, he tries to carefully walk next to Gaston, and cautiously, without trying to get pummeled in the nose for bothering Gaston, asks him,

"Y-you okay Gaston? You look like you're thinking again!"

Gaston turned his eyes towards him and grumbled, "No, I'm just. Well I. Umm." He sighs in frustration after trying to explain his problem.

"Is it about that barbarian Joanne? Oh she scares me! But also makes me SO mad! So mad that I just want to punch the wall!" He preaches with confidence, maybe it's the beer lunged in his cerebellum that's giving him the courage. But he continues,

"I mean, how DARE she insult you in such a berserk and savage fashion? Well if I were you, all big and strong, I would've—"

Gaston grips LeFou in a chokehold just to make him shut up since he was already getting vex from hearing his loud trap.

"I GET IT LEFOU. And yes, I was thinking about her. She made a complete fool of me in front of everyone including Belle! My what I would do to her if I had the chance…" he growled under his breath. "But how…"

LeFou slurred a bit while still a little tipsy, and then spits out what he was trying to say,

"H-how about a contest!" he hiccups.

The wheels in Gaston's empty vain sprawled head had turned for him after hearing LeFou's suggestion.

"A contest huh? Well, if she says that she's a greater hunter than I am, let's **_test_** that theory now shall we LeFou?" he conveyed to him with a devious smirk on his face while hunching over, cupping his chin.

The next morning Joanne was just about to leave to the village to pick up some extra ingredients for a stew that her grandmother, whose name is Marie, wanted to make for dinner tonight.

"Adieu Mémé! I'll be right back with the ingredients, you sit tight with Ray by your side until I come back okay?" She notified her sweet little grandmother and her old yet strong pet wolf as soon as she was about to walk out of the door and travel through the woods to the micro yet very gossipy town.

"Adieu mon Sucre! And don't worry! Old Ray here will make sure to alarm you if anything goes on! Right Ray?"

Ray wagged his tail as if he agreed to her, then barked to Joanne as if he's saying goodbye to her in a doggy way.

Without further expectation she walked out of the cottage leaving her sick grandmother with her wolf. Afterwards she walks through the deep yet an easy stroll forest all the way to where the village was.

"I hope the towns people will forget about yesterday and peacefully let me get what I need…"

When she finally step foot into town from a rather long walk through the woods by herself with a sigh of good grief that she finally made it, almost the whole town gasped the second they see her return to their pleasant quiet town without any rough housing by any of her rude un-cunning brutality. And sure enough they stare at her and gossip about her as she uncomfortably saunters though the streets with a basket in her right hand and a few coins in a bag she strapped to herself along with her trusty bow and arrow sack.

"Oh Lord, it's that brute again!" said the same two old women from yesterday.

"Get back she might try to aim at us!" said a father holding his two children behind him for protection after seeing her arrow sack and bow.

"Ew, it's that tights wearing beast!" said one of the blonde Bimbettes with a disgusted expression as if they took a whiff of cow manure.

Although Joanne could care less of what everyone is chattering on about like a bunch of loud obnoxious mocking birds.

Belle, who just walked out of the bookshop with Adam, sees Joanne walking pass them and calls her over,

"Joanne hey!" She waved at her along with Adam who was also calling her out.

"Joanne where are you off to?" Adam asks.

Joanne stopped on her tracks after hearing them holler to her then turns her head around and smiles all pleased to see her two good friends again, then she walks over to them.

"Bonjour Adam and Belle! I'm off to the food supply shop to pick up some ingredients for a stew my grandmother is going to cook up for dinner tonight! But, I guess since everyone dislikes me here since my 'interaction' with LeGume and his pet ape, they won't let me buy anything." She explains to them sounding a little stressed yet faithful.

Adam looks around at the town folk who are staring at Joanne and whisper rude comments on her, and raised his eyebrow.

"Tell you what, me and Belle will do you a favor and walk you over to the shop without anyone giving you any trouble! How's that sound?" he asked her kindly as any gentleman would do for a lady in need, or in this case a friend in need, with Belle smiling.

"Yes, it'll make things around here easier for you!" Belle added.

"No, no that's fine! I can handle myself! But thank you, your highness and Belle! I'm a grown woman with two strong working legs and arms!" she praised herself.

"Plus, they can see how fierce I can be. And if someone here were to push any of my trigger buttons…"

She takes out one of her freshly sharpened arrows and shows it off to them.

"They'll know what's coming to them." She winks at them as though she's just joking, which she is.

However, Adam doesn't see it as a joke and revolts to her.

"Perhaps that's not a good idea, threats and violence won't solve your situation. I would know." He advised her not to do, since he had experience similar to that when he was a beast.

"He's right Joanne. Even if it would convince them, I for one think that's a really bad idea since acting just as threatening as you were to Gaston yesterday and how they gossip about you now, won't help you." Belle also suggested Joanne not to do.

Joanne obviously ignored their advice and told them,

"If it worked for me when I traveled in the rough bandit countries of Sicily, it'll work for me here. I'll see you two later then!" she bowed to them goodbye and left to the shop.

Adam and Belle looked at each other and sighed in disappointment.

"She's rather stubborn now isn't she?" Adam tells Belle after Joanne left the scene.

"Well… Yeah kind of…" Belle agreed with him.

As Joanne was walking all the way to the food supply shop, whom does she spot along the way? Gaston of course! But he looked a little happy…

Too happy…

Almost devious as if he was going to pull a cruel prank on someone or steal candy from a baby without the baby even noticing…

What was he up to…?

She didn't want him to spot her. She really didn't like the look on his face. So she hid behind a wagon that's full of rum barrels and spied on him and his pet ape.

"What is that creep up to…?" she whispered to herself while watching them closely like a lioness peering at zebra in the Savannah.

"Excuse me my good sir, have you by chance seen that 'huntress' anywhere?" Gaston asked a fellow villager.

"Oh you mean that berserk woman who taunted you yesterday? No I haven't!"

LeFou then asked the young fellow, "Well inform us if you do!"

"I will!" he agreed then told some others to find Joanne.

Joanne's eyes widen in shock, she's not scared, yet felt a little sheepish.

She told herself, "I need to think quickly of an escape plan and—Wait! Hold on! How bout a disguise? Yeah that'll work! But where can I…"

She navigates around to look for a dress shop, and smiled in glee, "Yes! Wait."

She re-thought and remembered,

**_'I HATE dresses…'_**

The dress-hating tomboy soon shook her head because she knew that she had no other choice. It was either to disguise herself or get caught by Gaston.

She exhaled out a big frustrated sigh then made a bolt towards the dress shop as fast as she could so she wouldn't get spotted.

"Phew…! Made it…!"

She looked around to find the right disguise, or DRESS, to wear.

**_'Hmmm…. I think…. OH! I should disguise myself as one of those blonde Bimbettes! They're too brainless to even notice so why not? PERFECT! I am such a genius!'_**

She thought then boasted about herself. Her head navigated around to find a bar waitress dress that matched what the Bimbettes wear. As soon as she was about to give up on searching the shop owner asked her with a quizzical expression since she had no idea why she's acting weird,

"Can I help you with anything mademoiselle?"

Joanne slowly turned her head towards the shop owner awkwardly then blushed with embarrassment after realizing how ridiculous she looked with her just standing straight moving her head around like an owl and told the owner with a red face,

"Umm… Do you have any bar waitress dress here by chance Ms.?

The store owner closed her eyes and smiled at her relieved that Joanne wasn't just some loon that just escaped from the asylum,

"Of course! Come with me!"

She directed her to a small room with a door labeled,

**'UNIFORMS'**

After the owner searched the room from head-to-toe she was able to find only one dress left and informed Joanne,

"We only have one in blue, is that fine?"

Joanne smiled even though blue isn't her color and accepted the dress since it was better than no dress at all so why not?

"Yes! It's perfect! Thank you oh so much! How much will it be?"

The owner told her,

"About thirty livre."

Joanne nodded and gave the helpful owner the thirty livre and changed in the dressing room and dressed herself in the dress along with shoes. She waved to the owner goodbye then walked out.

"Okay now all I can-"

She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she still had her dark tree bark hair and groaned.

"Now how am I supposed to change my hair color? Darn it all…"

Just as she was thinking about to just straight up dash back into the forest she saw a lady walking out of the hat store trying on a long blonde wig. A candle just lit in her mind and improvised an idea!

"Peeeeerfeeect!"

She sneaked behind the woman wearing the blonde wig like a weasel sneaking into garbage, tapped her shoulder and talked in a deep manly voice,

"Pardon moi mademoiselle!"

The woman turns quickly after hearing the manly voice as though she just allured a handsome man with her new wig along with a smile on her face,

"Yes-"

Joanne stepped behind her and snatched the wig and galloped into an alley with the woman gasping while running her hands around her baldhead wondering if a falcon swooped by and napped her wig away mistaking it for a small blonde critter that crawled on her head.

After a few struggles fitting into the wig and tying it with a blue ribbon that came with the waitress dress, she walked out of the alley and looked around in search of those Bimbettes.

And what luck! She found them by a wagon checking their hair and gossiping and talking about what Joanne did to Gaston.

"Ach! I still can't believe that brute dissed our big strong GORGEOUS Gaston like that!" Claudia, the red Bimbette, snarled.

"If I were Gaston I would've mounted her pig faced head on MY fireplace!" Laura, the amber Bimbette, hissed under her breathe as she files her nails aggressively.

"Well I-" just as soon as Paula, the green Bimbette, was about to groan along with Claudia and Laura her mouth gets covered with just a short muffled squeal as Joanne, disguised as one of them, drags her away somewhere in a fast paste and then stands where she was as Claudia and Laura turned around with puzzled expressions as if they just heard a rat tunnel through a gutter.

"Huh, you said something Paula?" Laura asked Joanne who was impersonating her but in blue attire.

Joanne cleared her throat to try to change her normal deep blunt tone of voice to how high pitch the Bimbettes normally.

"I-I uh..!" she clears her throat again with an 'ahem!' and tries to talk again.

"S-sorry! Heheh, seems like I have a frog in my throat!" She chuckles nervously trying to blend in.

Laura analyzes Joanne a bit and tilts her head while squinting her eyes as if she saw mucus coming out of her nose.

"Why is your dress blue?" she asked curiously.

Joanne thought for a second then explained as logically as possible but still kept a dumbfounded silly looking girly grin on her face.

"Um, like, I had to changed real fast for a second! Blue's a better color on me don't you think?" she giggled.

Claudia and Laura looked at each other then shrug.

"Alrighty then!" they both answered in unison.

Joanne sighed for a bit until Claudia asked her a gossip question related to Joanne herself from her feud with Gaston yesterday.

"What do you think of that gross she-man hunter wannabe Paula?"

Joanne wanted to sock her in the jaw as soon as she heard her, 'comment', on herself. But cooled for a bit inside and responded.

"Like, how could she act so daring in front of Gaston? Like aguh!"

"Daring? What do you mean by **_daring_**, Paula?" Laura asked her in suspicion.

Joanne froze for a sec then cleared her throat again.

"I-I- What I MEANT to say was how could she act so savage towards our Gaston? I mean seriously!" she grumbled along with them, although she wanted to gag after saying, **_'our Gaston' _**but sucked it up to continue blending in.

While the two Bimbettes and Joanne composed themselves outside of the bar porch for a few ten to fifteen minutes or so, Gaston walks by to grab a beer before continuing on his search for Joanne.

He stopped by the girls outside after grabbing a mug of beer and started to flirt with them like the big _stud_ that he is.

"Hello there ladies, nice weather today isn't it?" He asked with his charming smirk, which made Claudia and Laura almost faint while fanning themselves while Joanne tried but sort of almost falls over due to the shoes and how slippery they are on wood.

"Have you lovely gals seen that goliath she-male Joanne from yesterday around her by any chance?" he asked the girls.

"No, we're sorry Gaston! We haven't seen that witch anywhere!" Claudia groaned a bit after hearing Joanne's name.

"But if we do we'll scream like if we saw a bear! Even though she is, only uglier!" Paula cackled a bit when she made her insult, that Claudia and even Gaston laugh, while Joanne was just there laughing sarcastically but no one noticed.

Gaston turned to Joanne who was impersonating Paula and asked her.

"Do you know where she might be Paula?"

Joanne shakes her head, "No I haven't."

Gaston narrowed his eyes at how different Paula was dressed and acted, "Are you feeling alright? You're pretty quiet. And have you done something with your hair?" he looked at her as if he were talking to a criminal.

Joanne scratched the back of her wig to think for a bit, and also because the wig was so darn itchy.

Gaston noticed how incredibly beautiful her eyes were, they were so green it reminded him of oak tree leaves that glisten on the first day of spring.

"My, what… Beautiful eyes you have Paula… I've never noticed that before…" he complimented her while he was still mesmerized by her green orbs leaving Claudia and Laura growl and pout with envy.

Joanne blushed a bit and then talked in her normal voice with noticing.

"Thank you…"

A long awkward silence happened when everyone heard her normal voice and recognized it. Which made it worse.

"Whoops…." She smiles weakly then she tilts her head scratching her head again and her wig falls off.

Claudia and Laura gasped, and a second after they gasp Paula jumps out of the bar after being locked in the broom closet by Joanne all tied up along with a sock in her mouth keeping her from screaming.

Gaston glared down at Joanne furiously like an angry father looking down at his child for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, while Joanne looks up at him and gave him a guilty smile and giggle.

"Well, well, well! Look who we found!" LeFou deviously smirked.

Gaston just gripped her arm while she was struggling to break free and boasted to the whole town loud enough for everyone, even Belle and Adam, to hear.

"I have found the she-man huntress!"

Everyone started cheering, all except Adam and Belle who stood there in a bit horror wanting to help there friend from whatever Gaston plans on doing to her. Belle shakes on Adam's arm,

"Adam do something!" she pleaded him with her shocked widen eyes.

Adam looked at Belle with a stern look and nodded then asked everyone to move, whom they did, and called, to Gaston in a fit of anger.

"GASTON LEGUME! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU'RE HOLDING HER, AND HOLLERING HER OUT AS IF YOU'VE CAUGHT A BEAST!"

Gaston chuckled at the prince, having no fear or even respect for him at all, and shouted over him,

"HAHA! YOU SHOULD TALK **_BEAST!_**" he cackled while everyone stood silent since they still fear him even if he wasn't the beast anymore and watched him stomp up to Gaston and smacked his hands off of Joanne then pushed him out of the way letting her in the bar to go change to her normal clothes. After that he started to lectured him,

"That is NO way to treat a lady you impudent narcissistic brute!"

Gaston frowned and snarled at him,

"That is NO lady BEAST! And besides, I wasn't planning on hurting her more than she hurt herself trying to wear that pity disguise!"

Adam raised an eyebrow then asked,

"Then what were you planning on doing with her?"

Gaston smirked with his chin up high with pride and explained to him briefly,

"Simple! Since she clearly told me that she's a better hunter than me, and then I'd like her to PROVE it! With a hunt-off!"

Everyone just looked befuddled with most of their heads tilted, narrowed confused eyes, scratching their heads.

Adam scratched the back of his neck and repeated the last two words that Gaston crowed,

"Hunt-Off?"

Joanne gently moved Adam away after she came out in her normal clothes since she overheard what Gaston bragged and glared at him,

"Hold on just a millisecond now! You mean to tell me and everyone else, that you've been searching me around like a little boy looking for his lost puppy, just so you can CHALLENGE me into a HUNT-OFF?" she yells at him in a fit of frustration and rant.

Gaston gave her a snarky chin-up grin and replied, "Yup!"

Joanne thought for a minute or two when Adam shook his head and grumbled at Gaston,

"There is no way that she'll-"

Joanne interrupted him, "With all due respect your highness, but I'm pretty sure that I can handle myself, but thank you for your concern. As for you LeGume, if it's a contest you want, it's a contest you'll get!"

Adam patted her shoulder and whispered to her, "Are you sure about this? I would gladly throw him in the dungeon."

Joanne nodded with a soft smile, "I'm more than sure…"

Gaston grips on Joanne's arm and pulls her forwards then lifts her arm up and shouted once again,

"THERE SHALL BE A HUNTING MATCH BETWEEN ME, THE GREAT GASTON, AND THE SHE-BEAST, JOANNE, HERSELF! WE SHALL SEE WHO IS THE BETTER HUNTER! WHO EVER KILLS THE BIGGEST BEAST IS CLAIMED THE GREATEST HUNTER IN THE WORLD!"

Everyone was still a bit confused but shrug and cheered at the idea. Gaston then notifies,

"THEYCHALLENGE WILL BE HELD TOMORROW AT DAWN!"

Gaston lets go of Joanne and informed her, "Hope you get your man shoulders ready, huntress."

Joanne smirked, "I will, amateur.."


End file.
